


Casablanca

by TtotheCofA



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Lewis sleeps through the whole thing, Multi, OT3 setting but Vithur focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Some heckin' cute Vithur content, circa 2015 Tumblr.





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> Some heckin' cute Vithur content, circa 2015 Tumblr.

Movie night was always a battleground.  
  
Arthur always wanted to watch action movies with excessive explosions, Vivi had a library’s worth of horror, and Lewis had nearly every romantic comedy in existence (in two languages, no less). Mystery often had to play mediator between the three of them, and eventually installed a cycle system just to cut down on the amount of wrestling matches and tickle fights that always ended with the living room half-destroyed and the popcorn spilled.  
  
It was Lewis’ turn to choose tonight, but the ghost had spent much of his energy earlier in the day defending his friends from a hostile poltergeist, and wasn’t there to choose; currently, he was hidden away in his coffin, resting, and regaining his lost energy. As a compromise, Arthur and Vivi elected to watch something from Lewis’ collection.  
  
It was thirty minutes in, and Vivi was less than impressed.

“This is such bullshit…” Vivi muttered around her mouthful of popcorn, swatting away Arthur’s hand as he tried to steal some of her snacks, having emptied his own bowl already. “This writing is so….so….”  
  
“Classic.” Arthur managed to steal one piece from Vivi’s bowl and popped it into his mouth. “I didn’t even know Lewis had this one.” He laughed as he caught the mockingly-scathing glare Vivi had turned upon him. “What? Don’t look at me like that,” Arthur sneaked another piece of popcorn, and Vivi half-heartedly slapped at his hand. “This is one of the great American films.”  
  
“I can tell by the lack of color.” Vivi quipped. Arthur made a face.  
  
“Come on, Vivs, you don’t need color to make a good movie.” He argued. His hand inched toward the bowl again, and Vivi rolled her eyes before handing it over. The blond brightened up and happily began snacking.  
  
“Good scriptwriting would be nice.” The woman muttered, glancing back at the gyre figures on the screen. “They’ve rebooted just about everything else already. Why couldn’t they give this old thing a facelift?” Her boyfriend gasped in mock-horror, and Vivi smirked.  
  
“Vivi, how could you!?” Arthur tried his best to sound incredulous. “This script is a masterpiece! ‘We’ll always have Paris’. ‘Play it once, Sam. For old time’s sake’.” He recited dramatically, sitting up on the edge of the couch and turning to look at her with a playful seriousness. “‘Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time’!“  
  
“Okay.” With that short warning, Vivi sat up, grabbed Arthur’s collar and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. The blond made a startled squeaking sound and froze, but his mind caught up soon enough; his hands came down to her waist, and he began to kiss her back just as passionately.  
  
Vivi quickly move the popcorn bowl over to the coffee table before it could be kicked off, and then shifted to her knees. Leaning forward, she easily pinned Arthur back against the couch cushions without breaking lip contact, and lay down on top of him. She broke away for a moment, allowing both of them a few seconds to catch their breath, before diving back down. The movie continued to play, completely forgotten, and the credits were just beginning to roll when the young couple finally broke apart for more than just a second or two.  
  
“That’s…” Arthur paused and heaved a breath, and Vivi smiled, propping her elbows up on his shoulders. He looked so cute when he couldn’t breathe. “That’ s not…actually….going to be the last time…” Arthur finally managed. “Right…?” Vivi giggled and leaned down again, kissing that flushed nose gently.  
  
“Not by a long shot, Artie~”

 


End file.
